Survey or polling methods may be used to identify solutions to a simple or complex problem or query where a group of participants is involved. Potential solutions to a problem may be determined by asking survey participants to provide their responses to one or more questions, and then analyzing the responses provided by the participants.
In some methods, if participants are asked to choose from a plurality of responses, the response that is chosen the most often may be selected as the basis for the final solution or outcome. This may cause an unequal satisfaction distribution between the participants who chose such response and the participants that chose other responses, resulting in a solution that lacks the full support of all participants.
Since the results for a survey are generally considered independently of other surveys, it may so happen that the satisfaction (or dissatisfaction) experienced by a participant in one survey may be repeated for the outcomes of subsequent surveys. Thus, in methods that give preference to responses chosen by the majority of participants, a participant who tends to choose responses preferred by the minority of participants may be generally left dissatisfied with the outcomes chosen for the surveys.
In addition, in some cases, particularly where the survey is complex and a large number of different responses may be provided by the participants, it may be difficult to analyze the survey results to determine a final outcome. It may be difficult in some cases to determine an outcome for which the participants' responses are given equal consideration.
There is a need for methods and systems for conducting a survey and determining a survey outcome which address the aforementioned problems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.